


Crispy Fried Gay Chicken - CMBYN Big Bang 2019

by BarkingBard



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Armie Hammer's Twitter account, Filming Call me by you name, Gay Chicken, Luca's trailer, M/M, The Midnight scene, trapped together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarkingBard/pseuds/BarkingBard
Summary: It took the two actors several minutes to work out that they were trapped in Luca’s trailer. Little did they know that it was their director who had instructed his assistant to lock the trailer door and leave the boys to work out their differences.Please note:This is fiction. I don't know these people or what really happened on set but this is what could have happened.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 31
Kudos: 89
Collections: CMBYN Big Bang 2019





	Crispy Fried Gay Chicken - CMBYN Big Bang 2019

By the time that Armie arrived, Timothée and Luca had spent a grueling ten minutes making small talk and it had become obvious that Luca wouldn’t be divulging the purpose of the impromptu meeting in his trailer until both of them were present.

He had said that the filming was going as planned and that as long as the weather continued the way it was, that the principle photography would be completed on schedule. Timmy had raised the idea again that he wouldn’t mind coming back before Christmas to film the final ‘Hanukkah scenes’ in the winter, which Luca dismissed with a hand gesture and a clicking of his tongue.

Timothée didn’t have anything much booked up for around that time and thought it would be fun to revisit Crema in a different season. He knew his director well enough to know that this was now never, ever going to happen. Timmy released a sigh of tension that he didn’t know he had been holding and let silence fill the space between them.

Armie arrived in a crash of scraping aluminum door and in a fragrant cloud of cigarette smoke and shampoo emanating from his wet hair.

“Sorry I am late… Wait, no… Am I late?” he bumbled as has he moved his 6’5” frame through the doorway.

The star of the film had finally arrived and all too soon become deflated as he looked around the trailer and realized he was walking into a trap. He couldn’t help but feel like the 14-year-old boy who was caught selling hand cream to his classmates and who had been called into the Principal’s office to explain what he was doing with a locker full of the stuff.

Armie had this! He started to spin a story about how Harper had been very unsettled and how there was no way he was going to disturb her. Luca dismissed him as he had with Timothée a few minutes ago, by raising a hand and gesturing to the seat next to him. Guiltily, Armie sat with a groan that only someone his size can make and glanced towards Timmy, pleading for a signal of why they were here.

Timothée shrugged and his own fears and confusion flashed across his face. This pantomime between his stars amused Luca no end; it was evident that he had their attention. He would take his time to explain why he had called them here and let them stew on what he would say next.

“As you know,” Luca began slowly, “… we are building to the climax (so to speak) of Elio and Oliver’s romance.”

They both nodded. Neither actors were looking forward to the ‘Midnight scene’ nor the ‘Peach scene’ or any of the aftermath of those scenes but they knew it was only days away. The filming schedule had been reasonably sequential to this point and as they watched the rushes, they teased each other about who would be doing what to whom in the next scene. But something had changed between the two boys and Luca felt it, in fact most of the cast had commented about the chilling of friendship between his two leads. The editor and even the gaffers had had been in his ears for hours about it.

***

From the day that Armie had arrived in Crema and burst into Timmy’s piano lesson, the two had been inseparable, even with the minor distraction of Armie’s beautiful wife and child arriving, the two were inextricably tied to each other. Forever up to something, like wicked children. It was delightful to watch the two of them play up.

Every day it was something different. One day it would be them disappearing from set to get secret snacks or a quiet drink from a café. Then the next day they would be having ‘secret bicycle races’ between towns.

Their antics did have consequences that could lead to many potential dangers. Luca tried to put out of his mind the damage that Timothée’s near miss with a lorry could have caused. Something stupid, something so foolhardy could have brought filming to a sudden halt that they would not have ever recovered from. The two thought Luca didn’t know about that little incident, but they lived in a small community and they talk, and it had filtered back to Luca and so he was more careful with what he would let his stars do.

The initial comradery and friendship was infectious and had filled Luca and the rest of the crew with such pleasure. It made the long hours and grueling schedule almost fun. It was a joy to sit back and watch these two play their characters and then have those character take flight in them. None of them had known such an enjoyable filming experience. That was until this present problem had arisen, whatever that problem was.

Something had shifted during ‘The Berm scene’. Luca had known that scene would be a challenge to get right. He wasn’t completely happy with the way it had played out. Timmy was not as relaxed as he would usually be and Armie was more than a little stiff, even for playing Oliver. The fact that he was trying to get two straight men to kiss and look like they were enjoying it was hard enough but, to make Armie play Oliver as cold to Timmy’s making Elio as a hot and intense teenager took some effort for the actors to get their head around. They had to bounce lines off each other, while Armie’s character rebuffed every ‘not so subtle’ advance.

Armie was definitely a thoughtful actor, too subtle for most of the films he had done so far. This subtlety made him come off as a little stiff or wooden in comparison to most modern actors with their bravado and flippancy. Luca saw the maturity and gravitas in Armie’s portrayal of the Winklevoss twins, and he knew he was the man to round out the ill-defined and closeted Oliver. He had been more concerned by the unknown entity that was Timothée. Could he keep the momentum up to drive the interest of the audience until Oliver came to life in his young lover’s arms in the last third of the film? He would have to wait and see.

***

Timmy had been ‘a little shit’ all day during filming. He was anxious which made him irritable and then fumble line after line. He demanded not to have to say “The Alpieaopere mountains” and destroyed four takes with his own frustration and an attempt at perfectionism.

Luca wouldn’t have it. He took him aside and made it worse. He went over the lines, again and again. Timmy was almost purple with rage, not to mention that they were losing the light and they still had the rest of the scene to film.

Heavy-handedly Armie had tried to help too, which had only embarrassed Timmy and made him feel like a stupid juvenile. During the ‘grass kissing’ scene, Tim’s chance came to reclaim his sense of purpose and show some professionalism. Which was railroaded when Armie tried to defuse the tension by asking “Are you ready for some of this?” pointing at his groin. Timmy clenched his fists and just walked away.

Armie sat in stunned awe. He knew he had done bad. Ten minutes later and after three crew members were sent to retrieve him. The whole crew could hear him telling them to “Fuck themselves with a chainsaw!”

By the time that a pensive Armie lay in the golden light next to his friend, Timothée was beyond angry. He was tired and he would have rather punched his colleague in the face rather than make out with the ‘gigantic fuck head’!

The tension on set was palpable. The lines were delivered, and the playful lick made Luca sigh with relief. They reset the scene quickly and moved towards the ‘Am I offending you’ take and that was when Armie froze. Timmy sat and looked up to get his cue and Armie was mentally AWOL.

This day couldn’t have gone any worse! Luca called cut and asked Armie if he needed a moment to gather his thoughts. Armie tried to smile through it and move on, but he was obviously flustered. Tim just blinked with delight that he wasn’t the only ‘fuck up’ of the day and they went again. Timmy’s hand clasped over Armie’s crotch and the older man’s huge hand covered the other’s hand, their eyes met.

The two men were pleading with each other to get it right so that the day’s filming could be over, and no more embarrassments be inflicted on either of them. The eye contact was sharp and tight and the electricity between them brought a rare moment to cinema scenes, it was true sincerity. After a couple of final extra shots, they were free to go and Armie was out of there like a shot.

***

From that day the dynamic changed. They stopped doing dinners or chasing each other through the halls of the ‘Hotel il Ponte di Rialto’. Armie made polite excuses to not be with anyone and the moments he shared were flatter and less engaged. On set the mood became positively frosty as the full Italian summer heat set in.

Luca despaired at the vacuum left where the friendship had been. It was like they both had had the wind knocked out of them at the Berm.

Luca had orchestrated the cultivating of the connection between them and he knew that he had precious little time to restore the fragile friendship or the rest of the film would be just pastiche and a career crippling failure for all of them. His only solution was to bring them together and ask them what was wrong and hopefully help them to air any grievances. Ultimately, he couldn’t make them do anything and he knew he would give them whatever they wanted to solve it.

***

It had been 20 grueling minutes since Luca had ‘point blank’ asked the two actors what he could do to resolve their falling out. Timothée had mouthed platitudes about not knowing what he was talking about. Armie took a defensive stance, claiming that Luca needed to be clearer with what he wanted from them and that he couldn’t just make something up for Luca’s unfounded assertions. The blatant lies were too much for Luca. Uncharacteristically, he was about to lose his temper and scream at the two foreigners to stop trying to play him for a fool.

As he raised himself to full height, a sudden knock sounded on the door and freed him from a potentially ‘career limiting’ verbal and more than likely physical assault on his two petulant stars.

His assistant apologized for the interruption, but could he take a moment of his time to resolve an unforeseen issue with the bus hire needed for filming in a few days’ time. Luca leapt at the chance to leave the claustrophobic confines of the trailer and speak to the man outside.

As he got outside, his head cleared, and he know what needed to be done. He instructed his colleague to lock the trailer door and repel anyone trying interrupt the boys sorting out their issues.

***

They sat and grumbled quietly at each other for several minutes trying to work out how to get out of their present trapped predicament and to get out of Luca’s trailer as quickly as possible. They expected Luca to return any second and begin the questioning again, so they had to think fast and be ready.

When he didn’t return, the two felt more confident to speak louder. Armie raised the blind on the window on the trailer’s door and noted that no one was in sight. His next instinct was to try the door which he hadn’t heard lock several minutes earlier. The sudden realization washed over him, they were trapped. Trapped together in Luca’s trailer, Armie couldn’t smoke in here. He felt his throat tighten with anxiety.

Banging loudly on the door, he called for anyone who could release them. Unusually for the busy set, there was no one in sight or what looked like the vicinity. There was always masses of people about, _where were they all,_ he thought?

Returning to his friend who sat quietly with eyes wide, Tim thought he could solve this with one phone call and pulled his phone out of his pocket and realized he had no coverage in the van. Timmy showed Armie and in few short moments, they both realized that they were in the same predicament. _Was Luca’s trailer a Faraday cage?_

There was nothing that they could do other than wait. Walking over to the minifridge he returned with two beers and opened both sliding one over to his friend, who responded with thanks and a weak smile. Timmy’s nervous kaleidoscopic face was awash with varied emotion and Armie definitely wasn’t in the mood to make small talk.

“What is wrong with you?” Tim asks.

“Wrong with me?” Armie said incredulously, “You’re the one being weird.”

“You’re the one who’s been giving me the ‘Mister I’m-too-busy-to-hang-out Hammer,’ all week. I have been thinking I should be slipping the ‘I can’t stand the silence!’ note under your door,” Timothée blurted out with a dry laugh.

“You got it all wrong, kid...”

Timothée recoiled at the term, ‘kid’.

Armie continued “I have been giving you space... Every day, you get told by some old guy or other what to do, what to wear, what to say and when and where to do it. I am not going to be another old man who manhandles you like you are some sort of meat. I hate that they are making you do stuff because you are too naïve to know any better.”

“First of all, I am not some dumb kid… And second, I knew what I signed up for and third, I don’t mind any of it, as long as it’s ‘you’ doing it. Just don’t make things weird,” Timothée stammered out.

“I am not trying to make it weird. It’s having you grab my junk in front of a whole crew. Don’t you think that is weird? What would I do if I thought that you thought that ‘it’ moved under your hand? And then you thought I was getting turned on by you touching my cock.”

“So, ‘The Great Armie Hammer’ is saying he is afraid of cracking a boner in front of a child. Christ, this job is hard enough to do without you getting all crazy on me,” Timmy laughed, “Hang on… did you say I made ‘it’ move?”

“Well you should know, you were the one with his hands all over my crotch!” Armie said.

“To be honest, I was too annoyed at you at that moment to feel anything other than the intense desire to punch you in your smug mouth,” Timmy said with a grin.

It felt good to not be the only fuck up in the film.

“So, you don’t think it’s weird to spend the day, rolling around naked and then just sit in a restaurant at the end of it as though everything is completely fine?” Armie asked earnestly.

“No, but… it’s it our job. We are paid to make people believe that these two guys are in love and stuff,” Tim replies a little confused at why he is having to explain this to Armie.

“But you are so young, and I feel like a total creep,” Armie stated matter-of-factly.

“Hey, ease up on the ‘young’ part, I can finally legally drink in all states. And you aren’t that much older than me.”

“I’m thirty and shouldn’t be feeling up young people like you,” Armie said with resolve.

“What does Elizabeth say about it?” he asked.

“She thinks it’s pretty hot. The thought of me getting with another guy does something for her. She says that she prefers it to me making out with some scorching hot starlet.”

“Ok, does that mean we have no issues then? …. I know you are straight, and you know that I am straight, right?” Armie nods and Timothée continues, “What does it matter, unless you are too ‘Chicken’ to make it look real?”

“Are you trying to goad me?” Armie asked as the hairs on his neck prickled with the challenge Tim was setting him.

Tim’s hand flew across the seat and landed heavily on Armies crotch. “Am I offending you?”

Recreating the scene from a few days earlier Armie placed his large hand over his friends much smaller one and lifted the hand off to Timmy’s knee.

“Just don’t!” Armie said with resolve.

“Oh, so you are ‘Chicken’? Buc buc….barc”

“Don’t start this boy… Coz I will be finishing it,” Armies said pointing a blunt finger into Timmy’s chest.

“Buckawk.”

Armies movement was almost too fast for Timmy to register but he found himself pinned to the bench seat with the full weight of the 6-foot-5, man-mountain on top of him. He couldn’t move only squirm on the spot. “Now who’s ‘Chicken’?” he asked.

Timothée was more terrified than chicken.

Armie produced his large pink tongue from between his lips and moved it towards Timmy’s nose. From the back of his throat and over his tongue Armie asked, “Chicken?”

“Nope… are you?” Timmy said defiantly.

For this reply he received a wet lick up his nose.

It was Timmy’s turn and so he produced his tongue and asked, “Chicken?”

He had limited movement but managed to twist his head around to lick Armie up the side of his face. The bristles of his regrowth felt funny on his tongue.

Armie released Timothée a little and started unbuttoning his shirt, “Chicken?”

Timmy ran his fingers along Armie’s jaw and pulled him forward, their mouths inches away from each other, “Chicken?”

“Been there done that, boring!”

Timothée slipped his tongue into Armie’s mouth and he could taste the cigarettes and his morning coffee. Armie stopped holding back and let him have the full force of his kiss. Mumbling the phrase ‘Chicken’, drawing breath only after they both couldn’t take much more.

Armie had his hand on the fly of Timmy’s jeans, as they both heard the sound of the key in the lock and the click of the door handle, followed by the scrape of the door. Armie nearly knocked over the table as he leaped back away from Timmy.

The sight of the two men dishevelled, flushed and sweating was what greeted Michael Stuhlbarg’s bearded cherub like face as it appeared around the door. The guilty expressions from the pair were obvious.

“What’s going on boys?” Michael asked.

“Michael, thank god you are here. We got locked in and there isn’t much food in here and I saw Armie eyeing off one of my drumsticks,” Timmy blurted.

“He does love his chicken, but I am sure it would have taken more than a few minutes to turn him to cannibalism,” Michael replied which caused them all to laugh heartedly.

“Speaking of lunch, we have a ‘lunch scene’ to film.” Michael said, while eyeing off both of his now good friends. There were behaving extremely oddly and why did Luca send him to fetch them from a locked trailer?

***

The scene was chaotic. Elena Bucci and Marco Sgrosso’s banter, even though mostly improvised, was spoken at a speed that made the non-Italian actors’ heads spin. Armie let most of it slip past him. Timothée tried his best to keep up, or at least tried to listen for his prompts. Michael was a little dazed by the barrage and by what was going on at the table as well as watching the boys closely, with the hope of working out what had occurred in that trailer. Had they had a fight? He had begun to feel rather fatherly towards both men and would hate to see them have some sort of falling out.

***

The lighting crew were setting up in the cramped hallway for the ‘foot rub’ scene. Timmy shuffled closer to Armie’s body whispering into the back of his shoulder a quiet “Chicken?”, so quietly that no-one else would have heard and Armie’s body tensed and his fingers sparked in preparations. _If that little bitch wanted to play ‘Chicken’, he was not going to be outdone!_

After Timmy said his line, ‘Sit for a second!”

Armie manoeuvred Timmy’s legs apart and slid his feet between his thighs and his hand down his calf towards Tim’s ankle and foot. Their eyes met, and it was on. The ‘Gay Chicken’ has landed.

Timothée responded to Armie’s wandering hands which fumbled along Armie’s jaw and continued to blunder down the front of Armie’s shirt. Caressing his collar bone as he delivered his lines, Armie raised the stakes, as he crushed Tim’s toes in his firm grasp making Timothée hiss and swear at each crack of each toe. Armie was not making this easy for him and all he could reach was towards his neck, which he did in ‘as lovingly’ a way as he could while having his foot broken. Every time he tried to up the ante, he was thwarted by his co-star with his hands around his slender foot. They were so close but so far apart in this game.

Switching feet, Armie inserted the first foot under his leg to trap him further. Armie began to work the second. Timmy was outclassed by his friend, who was a masterful and serious game player. Timmy knew that he was beat and so he had to call it, by saying “Argh, you’ll fff…fucken kill me if you do that!”

Armie quickly replied in a growling baritone, “I hope not.”

Letting the foot drop into his lap, he brushed his hand along the foot, quickly lifting it to his lips and dropping it again. With the death blow delivered, Armie shot a triumphant look to Tim. Timothée suddenly realised that he was totally out of his depth in this ‘chicken’ contest.

***

Luca could not have been more delighted with the rushes from the scenes of that day. Their disagreement had obviously been resolved and their intimacy had taken on a new and intense level, which was a great relief to the director. It was like they had a secret from their time in the trailer, but he was not going to push them for details. To the cast and crew, it was as though Elio and Oliver had come to life within the two actors and his job was made easier by it.

***

The director was petrified when they began filming the ‘midnight scene’. He had done everything he could to ‘close the set’ and had sent most of the crew home once they had done all they could do to set up for it. The six remaining crew members were his most trusted and he could rely on them for their professionalism.

Armie and Timothée sat on the edge of the bed whispering to each other. Luca only heard one clear word from their whispers: the word ‘chicken’.

Armie’s appetite for food was legendary. Luca had been warned by Guy Ritchie about how he had to ensure that Armie managed his excessive consumption or his costumes wouldn’t fit for long. He was at a loss about why would he be fixating on food at this point in the filming?

As the shoot continued, the room became almost unbearably hot. The boys decided not to redress between takes and it made for a very pleasant sight which Luca tried not to let distract him from the task at hand. He wouldn’t let his gaze linger too long on either man’s bodies, no matter how enticing it was. He had begun filming in May to avoid having to expose his team to the infernal heat of the Italian summer but on days like this, the heat of the day had set into the walls of the ancient Villa and continued to radiate the heat for hours after the sun had set. There was nothing he could do as he couldn’t put fans or have any form of cooling disrupt the screens. They just had to work through it.

***

“How are you doing little buddy?” Armie asked with genuine concern in his voice.

“I am melting… but I am fine. You?”

“Those lights aren’t helping in this tiny room and there is nothing else I can take off.” Armie replied running a hand over his crotch, “I wouldn’t want this heat to make you any more ‘chicken’ than you already are?” Armie said with a smug smirk.

Armie had definitely won the last couple of sessions of ‘gay chicken’, but Timmy was determined to use this next scene to out ‘gay’ his co-star.

I might be ‘crispy fried chicken’ under these stage lights, but you will soon be getting a full taste of this bird!” he said defiantly and flipped him his middle finger.

The next take saw Timmy grinding hard into Armie as they lay together, the two actors were using their own character’s names and Timothée did everything he could to push Armie to breaking point.

In the hot rooms of the villa, the hair on each other legs tickled each other’s balls which hung low in the heat of the rooms. Each time they moved or rolled, they would have to reposition each other’s cocks to stop them being crushed under the weight of the others body and each time almost like a mantra and or begging permission, they would ask…. “Chicken?”

***

They had become so very comfortable with each other’s body by the end of the filming and since there was no ulterior motive or sleazy agenda, it all became matter-of-fact and sometimes it was hard to know where one man began and the other ended. If one of them needed to piss the other could have pulled out the others dick with the same feeling as pulling out their own flesh. They were beyond lovers or brothers, their friendship was the closest each had ever had, and they were both transfigured by the intimacy and trust. But all good things must come to an end, and so did the filming and then the promotion tour and then the awards nights but neither would ever recover from their time somewhere in northern Italy.

Some nights after their lives and careers had moved, one would pine for the other.

Twitter: 11:09 PM - 5 Nov 2018

Armie Hammer (@armiehammer)

“New thought keeping me up: I want fried chicken. God I love fried chicken. The crispier the better. That one place in NY had the best fried chicken. I should get that fried chicken when I’m back in NY... Mmmm, fried chicken.”

> New thought keeping me up: I want fried chicken. God I love fried chicken. The crispier the better. That one place in NY had the best fried chicken. I should get that fried chicken when I’m back in NY... Mmmm, fried chicken.
> 
> — Armie Hammer (@armiehammer) [November 6, 2018](https://twitter.com/armiehammer/status/1059704390657789953?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all those who have supported me in the development of this story.  
> It ended up 2000 words longer than expected but please enjoy. 
> 
> If you like it, then comment.


End file.
